Dark Shadows
by xOMSFan4LifeOx
Summary: Cassie's life turns into the worst nightmare. What happens when our 2 FBI Agents soon find out it was all because of their son? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Hope you like it! Mulder/Scully Relationship. William in HS. AU STORY. R&R!


**A/N: This idea has been in my mind for a long time and I just wanted to see what you think. My first Character (That I own) story and yes Mulder and Scully are part of it. In fact their going to be mentioned a lot in this story…How so? Read and find out! **

**Summary: Cassie's life was falling apart and it was because of one person in particular…William. At first they were a well known couple until things took a turn for the worse. Cassie saw the true side of William that almost every teenage girl warned her about. William's violent beatings are due to only one thing…his parents. His father was always calling him a failure while his mother did drugs. But those weren't his real parents. 2 FBI Agents were. Can Cassie help William? Or will Mulder and Scully finally step in to save him? And will their sons actions be a surprise? I think so…How about you?**

Cassie walked down the hallway in tears and passed by her curious schoolmates. She didn't care anymore. She needed a way out of this mess and she was getting out for sure. She passed by the teachers lounge and entered the main office. She sat down in the single chair and cried until Maria asked what's wrong. Cassie took a few moments to breath before answering, keeping her gaze to the floor.

"He hit me. Again" she managed to say, choking on her own sobs.

"Let's go to the back room where it's quiet. Rain, call in her parents please" Maria ordered as a small petite woman now known as Rain nodded and dialed up the number. Cassie cried following Maria into the room and waited until she shut the door.

"What happened? You don't need to tell me but this has been going on for weeks. You have to speak up" Maria encouraged as Cassie put her book bag down.

"Well I was walking from the school parking lot and he saw me. He called my name and I ignored him," Cassie started to explain, tears falling down her pale white face. She tried hard to focus but the only thing in her mind was how hard he slapped her, how it felt and how she broke out into tears as soon as he called her a dirty pig. How did she end up in this situation? She had no idea…

"And?" Maria said, trying to be patient. Cassie closed her eyes as if making everything disappear and finally decided to answer.

"He grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me so I can face him. Then, he hit me. He called me some nasty words and threw me to the ground" Cassie finished, not wanting to talk anymore. Maria sighed and put her arm on Cassie's shoulder.

"I told you to file a restraining order didn't I? Cassie he's too dangerous. Do you know how many girls he's went out with since last year? All of them couldn't handle his constant beatings that there parents moved away. It's not fair that he gets a good laugh out of torturing you and you're the one who has to deal with the consequences. He has to learn his lesson but that won't happen unless you speak up. Talk to your mom and dad. Do something about it" Maria said as Cassie finally stopped crying. She was right. It was Cassie's best kept secret that only her well trusted guidance counselor knew. And now her parents were about to find out...

In less than 10 minutes, Cassie's mother rushed through the door and gave her a hug. She was pained to see her daughter's eyes so red and puffy and didn't like what was happening so far.

"What's wrong honey? Why is your face so red?". Cassie's dad examined the left side of her face which was stinging with pain, just like her eyes.

Cassie looked down to her fingernails then looked up at Maria, looking for that same encouragement she always gave her. Maria nodded in approval and Cassie sighed, knowing it was time to talk.

"It was William. He hit me" Cassie said as her father banged his fist against the table and her mother began to cry.

**A/N: First Chapter just explains the future…we'll soon take a step back into the past. Next chapter is all about our most beloved agents. Reviews can make me happy…And continue. Hope you like it!**


End file.
